


Lassitudinem

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Did I mention angst, Heartache, M/M, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ardyn heard rumors that Gilgamesh, his love, and shield in life, still roams the earth, and seeks him out.





	Lassitudinem

**Author's Note:**

> For @Hanatsuki89, and @Noctglaiveart
> 
> <3

Tales have been told of the Master of Blades. The gatekeeper of power. Who's to know what tales hold truth. Some say he is a man. Some say he is a spirit. Some say he is a Demi-god. Rumors are all they have to go by. Few men have met the Blademaster and survived. Fewer still survive today. 

But he had to know. 

And he had no fear.

Nothing could kill him, anyway. 

Ardyn strode into the battleground. He had watched the current Shield, and the "Immortal" general exit. Perhaps the rumors held no truth. Perhaps nothing waited for him at the end of the path. 

The gates did not close for Ardyn. 

Whatever waited for him at the end, did not try to delay him. Nothing stood in his path. 

He arrived at the end, sword upon sword strewn around him. Each marked a man's end. He snorted, a bitter, crude noise. Each sword could have just as easily been a life he had lost. A time he had tried to close his eyes, for good. A time he had opened them again. 

He felt the air shift behind him, crackling with power. He called no weapon to his hand. He had no need to. 

He turned, and raised his head. 

Gilgamesh stood before him, towering over him. Both powers' eyes met, though both remained silent. Gilgamesh made his move first, and dropped to one knee. He bowed his head, long silver locks nearly reaching the ground. 

"Remove your mask, so that I may see you." 

Gilgamesh looked up at him, and raised his hand. He lifted the mask from his face, and let the metal piece fall to the ground. 

"Gilgamesh..." 

Ardyn's voice was but a whisper. 

"My King." 

Gilgamesh responded quietly. 

"How have you managed to hide yourself from me for so long?" 

Ardyn slipped a finger under Gilgamesh's chin. He ran his thumb up his cheek, before cupping the side of his face. 

"Two thousand years, I have been alone. And you have been here." 

Ardyn couldn't mask the emotion in his voice. Anger, and anguish welled in his throat. In his eyes. 

"Ardyn..."

"Two thousand years, Gilgamesh. Of pain, and solitude." 

He clenched his fist. Gilgamesh could feel his hand flinch against his face. 

"I couldn't, Ardyn. I...have remained. Even now, I have tried, Ardyn. Tried to protect you. I have tried to shield you."

"You have tried -naught!-" 

Gilgamesh stood, leaving Ardyn's hand hovering where his face was. 

He raised his hand, and brushed Ardyn's hair from his face. His armored fingers remained, holding the auburn tresses back. Ardyn's face softened, forced to look upon the face of someone he thought he had lost eons before.

"I have kept from you the men who have no claim. Those with brute strength, but not the power to help you rest. Ardyn...I have granted the power to the shield of the true king." 

Ardyn's eyes widened. He knew what it meant. Gilgamesh had fulfilled his duty. There was nothing left for him to remain for. 

"The boy who shall give you rest. His Shield is worthy. And now, it is my time, Ardyn." 

"No." 

He responded firmly, still looking upon Gilgamesh's face.

"Two thousand years, I have waited, Gilgamesh. Two thousand years, and you will give me more than five minutes!" 

Gilgamesh could only smile. The scars marring his face tugged taut. He leaned down to look Ardyn in his eyes, his hand still on the side of his head. 

"Ardyn Lucis Caelum...You have not changed one bit. For all your pain, and all your agony. My king remains inside of you. My kind, and noble King. I am sorry."

Gilgamesh pressed his lips to Ardyn's. Ardyn closed his eyes. He felt liquid running down his face, hot, and stinging. He thought it the scourge, before realizing it to be tears. He raised his hands to grasp at Gilgamesh's hood, though his fingers met with nothing. 

He opened his eyes, raw, and burning,and saw Gilgamesh has disappeared; leaving the lingering feeling of his lips, and a whisper on the wind. 

"You shall soon know rest, my king." 

He closed his eyes, and could only manage a whisper. The most honest words that had come from his mouth in eons. 

"I am so tired."

With a flourish of his hand, and a flash of maroon light, he summoned his Armiger. 

And commanded it to give him at least a few moments solace in death.

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct all additional accusations of being rude, evil, or Satan incarnate to @oronir_caragai on Twitter <3


End file.
